The UNMC Eppley Cancer Center maintains a Laboratory Support Shared Resource that provides two types of service to investigators. One component provides cell culture facilities and support services, while the second provides glassware washing services to all faculty members with laboratories in the Eppley Institute, Eppley Science Hall and Lied Transplant Center. The cell culture component of this Shared Resource provides investigators who do not have cell culture capabilities in their laboratories with such capabilities on the 7th floor of the Eppley Institute building. In addition to this physical facility, the personnel who are involved in running this core provide services such as autoclaving, provision of triple-distilled water and carbon dioxide (CO2) online to all incubators in the Eppley Institute and Eppley Science Hall buildings. The benefits of this Shared Resource are that duplication of effort is minimized, equipment use, e.g. autoclaves, is optimized and quality is maintained, e.g. distilled water.